Traveling with Magicians
by Icka M. Chif
Summary: -Can be dangerous to your sanity! Aoko and Kaitou take a little trip. Now if only they can get on the plane!


Note: Do NOT write Kaito Kid fics while listening to 'Abracadabra'.  
  
Traveling with Magicians (-can be dangerous to your sanity)  
By Icka! M. Chif  
  
*Beeeep!*  
  
The metal detector at the airport went off. "Sorry sir, could you please step back?" The guard asked politely.  
  
Aoko sighed as Kaitou nodded and walked back thru. It was a good thing they had gotten to the airport early she had had a feeling that -something- would happen to make them late.  
  
*Beeeep!*  
  
"Are you sure that you put your keys and change into the tray?" The guard asked, obviously used to the routine.   
  
"Yeah." Kaitou nodded, motioning to the keys and handful of yen on the tray.  
  
"Do you have anything else in your pockets that might set off the metal detector?"  
  
Kaitou gave the guard a blank look as Aoko resisted the urge to smack him upside the back of his head. "I'm not sure." He admitted. "We were in such a hurry to leave this morning that I can't remember what I have in my pockets."  
  
Aoko groaned as the guard motioned him aside. She stepped thru the metal detector without a blip and went to stand next to Kaitou, who held his arms out at shoulder level a second guard ran a baton over him. It imedately started beeping as soon as they passed it over his wrist.   
  
Kaitou looked embarrased and pulled out a deck of cards, a length of rope and some puzzle links out of his sleeve. He paused a moment and pulled 2 more decks of cards, a magic wand that shot off some sparks and several yards of silk scarves out of the other sleeve.  
  
The guard blinked, startled for a moment, then continued moving the baton over him. It started beeping at the middle of his back. Kaitou blinked as well, then reached back and pulled out a set of metal interlocking rings. The magician yawned, gathering them up in one hand and then dropped the now no longer interlocking rings on to the table.   
  
"He thinks he's a magician." Aoko explained, trying to keep a bored expression on her face. Inside tho, was the sense of wonder she always felt when he did his magic. Not that she would ever tell him. His ego was big enough as it was.  
  
Kaitou reached back and pulled out an umbrealla from behind his back. At everyone's looks, he shrugged. "Comes in handy."  
  
Aoko figured that they should be glad that he had remembered not to bring his pigeons with him. Now that would be hard to explain.  
  
"Anything else back there?" A guard asked, looking at him skeptically.  
  
He checked. "Nope."  
  
"Pockets?"  
  
They set a tray infront of him instead of bothering to attempt to check with the baton again. Kaitou sighed, reached in a pocket and pulled out his handkerchif. Which was tied to several flags. And several more flags. And more flags. And even more flags. Finally he pulled out the last flag and spread it out for everyone to see, the flag of Japan.   
  
"Flags?"  
  
"In case my handcheif goes missing."  
  
The security guard nodded, confused but motioned for him to go ahead anyway. Kaitou nodded and started pulling out more stuff from his pockets.   
  
"Wind up mouse?"  
  
"For a cat."  
  
"Rubber steak?"  
  
"Dogs."  
  
"Chew toy?"  
  
"Younger siblings."  
  
"Furry Handcuffs?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Aoko really started to wonder about her friend as he shrugged, looking slightly confused as well.  
  
"A P-chan Plushie?"  
  
"He likes to travel."  
  
"A bouquet of red roses?"  
  
Kaitou handed them to Aoko without a word. Both of their cheeks redden slightly.   
  
"A bottle of 'Love Potion #9'?!"  
  
"Actually, that's the antidote. You wouldn't believe how often that comes in handy."  
  
"Fuzzy dice?"  
  
"I think the pocket lint mutated."  
  
"...."  
  
"Okay. That's it. We're doing a strip search."  
  
****  
  
About 10 minutes later, one of the 2 secrurity guards came out of the secrutiry room, shaking slightly and looking rather pale. "Are you okay?" Aoko asked, concerned.  
  
He nodded as he sat down. He didn't look okay to her. She waited until he re-gained his compusure, wondering what about Kaitou could spook the guard so bad.  
  
"Y-your friend will be out in a few minutes." He finally said.  
  
"Thank you." She looked at the door. "Um, what happened?"  
  
"Cards."  
  
"Cards?"  
  
"Cards."  
  
She blinked, confused. He sighed and explained.  
  
"We were going thru his clothes when he started playing solitare with a deck of playing cards."  
  
She blinked. "So?"  
  
"I don't know where he got the cards from." The officer got a haunted look in his face. "We had all his clothes."   
  
Aoko blushed red. "Oh."  
  
The other officer walked out, pale and shakeing as well. He sat down next to the first officer. "He'll be out in a minute. You're both free to go." He informed her before sitting down next to the first officer.   
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
The second one swallowed. "Bubbles."  
  
Aoko sweatdropped and swore to herself that this was the last time she ever traveled with Kaitou.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
